


Ночной тет-а-тет

by nothing_but_sunflowers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_but_sunflowers/pseuds/nothing_but_sunflowers
Summary: Бокуто приходит на ночной тет-а-тет к Кейджи.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 13





	Ночной тет-а-тет

Акааши уже несколько часов не вставал из-за рабочего стола, посвятив себя подготовке к экзаменам. Поддерживая голову руками, он устало смотрел на конспект по английскому, пытаясь найти силы дочитать его, но иероглифы плыли перед глазами и сливались друг с другом, не давая возможности этого сделать.  
Решив сделать перерыв, Кейджи с тяжёлым вздохом упал на постель и достал телефон, находившийся всё это время в беззвучном режиме. Первое, что он увидел на дисплее, было уведомление о нескольких непрочитанных сообщениях и пропущенных звонках от Бокуто.

_17.45 от Бокуто-сан  
акаааааши мне скучно поговори со мной ;__;  
акааааааши _

_17:59 от Бокуто-сан  
акаааааашииииии _

_Пропущенный вызов от Бокуто-сан (2)_

_18:13 от Бокуто-сан  
акаааашиии надеюсь ты занят, а не специально игнорируешь меня _

Потерев глаза, чтобы согнать одолевающую дремоту, парень принялся печатать:

_«Добрый вечер, Бокуто-сан. Прошу прощения, что отвечаю так поздно, был очень занят»._

_23:03 от Бокуто-сан  
АКАААШИИИИИ  
ты опять допоздна учишься? тебе надо больше отдыхать _

Ну как у него всегда получается быть таким заботливым? Акааши невольно улыбнулся при этой мысли и ответил:

_«Всё в порядке, экзамены уже совсем скоро, а после них будут каникулы, тогда и отосплюсь».  
_  
_23:04 от Бокуто-сан  
: (((тебе нужно спать сейчас! и больше отдыхать! и много крепких обнимашек!!! хочешь я приеду???_

_«Бокуто-сан, уже поздно, и тебя вряд ли пустят в общежитие в такое время. Мы можем увидится на следующей неделе»._

_23:05 от от Бокуто-сан  
на следующей неделе ты уже будешь ходячим зомби ((я могу залезть в окно ты ведь на первом этаже  
Я ПРИНЕСУ ВКУСНЯШЕК  
тебе наверно нужно больше сладкого да  
от сладкого умнеют так куроо сказал _

Акааши задумчиво перечитывал сообщения. Он не хотел, чтобы Бокуто вместо того, чтобы отдыхать после тренировки, сорвался и приехал сейчас к нему, но они и правда очень давно не виделись.

_«Если вам правда не будет трудно, то можете приехать, но, пожалуйста, будьте аккуратнее на улице»._

_23:11 от от Бокуто-сан  
СПАСИБО СПАСИБО СПАСИБО УЖЕ ЗАКАЗЫВАЮ ТАКСИ  
ОЧЕНЬ СКОРО ПРИЕДУ  
ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ _

Улыбка вновь озарила лицо Акааши.

_«Я вас тоже.»_

Акааши вернулся к конспекту; после общения с Бокуто ему стало немного лучше, и теперь он смог осилить оставшийся десяток страниц конспекта.  
Закончив с уроками, Кейджи аккуратно разложил ручки, карандаши и маркеры по своим местам и то же проделал с учебниками и тетрадями.  
Парень вновь устало сел на постель и взглянул на часы на телефоне. 23:48. Пропущенных сообщений и звонков нет. Кейджи уже собирался набрать номер Бокуто, но услышал тихий стук в окно.  
Он достаточно быстро — для человека, который спит на ходу — преодолел расстояние от постели до окна и резким движением раздвинул шторы. На улице стоял Бокуто, держащий в руках большой пакет. Поморщившись от яркого света, он пару раз моргнул, словно сова, и помахал свободной рукой.  
— Привет, Акааши!  
Кейджи махнул ему в ответ, открыл окно и протянул руку парню.  
— Я сам! — крикнул Котаро и, ухватившись за раму, взобрался по стене наверх. Мгновение — и вот он уже стоял посередине комнаты, улыбаясь во всю ширь. Бросив пакет на пол, он расставил руки в ожидании. Ни медля ни секунды, Акааши прижался к нему, уткнувшись в грудь, и крепко обхватил его руками. Котаро издал радостный звук и крепко прижал его к себе сильными руками.  
Они постояли так несколько минут. Первым, к разочарованию Бокуто, отстранился Акааши.  
— Думаю, вам стоит переодеться или хотя бы снять обувь.  
Бокуто звонко рассмеялся, опускаясь на колени, чтобы развязать шнурки.  
— Прости, Акааши! Посмотри, посмотри, что я тебе принёс! Надеюсь, с их помощью ты сдашь хорошо все экзамены!  
— Бокуто-сан, пожалуйста, ведите себя тише, будет очень неловко, если мы с вами разбудим соседей.  
Бокуто понимающе закивал и плюхнулся на кровать, энергично заболтав ногами.  
Акааши тем временем изучал, что принёс его парень. А притащил он действительно множество сладостей: пару пачек покки, моти, несколько упаковок печенья и шоколадных плиток.  
— Ака-а-аши, — тихо протянул Бокуто, — пообещай, что ты всё это съешь. Тогда ты станешь ещё умнее, чем сейчас! Конечно, ты и сейчас очень умный, но тогда ты станешь самым-самым умным человеком во всём мире!  
— Хорошо, Бокуто-сан, — с улыбкой ответил Акааши. Он сел на кровать рядом с Бокуто и положил голову на его плечо. Котаро был очень тёплым и мягким, и вскоре Акааши засопел.  
— Кейджи, — нежно позвал его Бокуто, — думаю нам лучше лечь, если ты уснёшь так, у тебя будет болеть шея.  
Акааши сонно кивнул головой и последовал совету Бокуто. Теперь Кейджи лежал в обнимку с ним, под тёплым одеялом и крепко спал, чувствуя себя самым счастливым человеком во вселенной.


End file.
